


bleeding edge

by anyabarnes



Series: whumptober 2019! [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Day 8, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Stab Wound, Violence, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, except is october 12, i actually hate it but whatever, i am not proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyabarnes/pseuds/anyabarnes
Summary: Peter gets hurt, but he doesn't want to tell anyone.





	bleeding edge

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober day eight: STAB WOUND
> 
> i don't like this so be gentle with me.
> 
> TW: violence

Peter grits his teeth as he climbs through the window. His side_ stings,_ it hurts so bad. Peter clutches his ribs, stumbling through the threshold. He peels his suit off quickly, cringing at how the sticky blood stains the side of his already red suit. 

The gash sits right under his ribs, probably four-five inches wide. 

And it _hurts._

He hadn’t _meant _to get it-it had just kind of_ happened_. He had been out on patrol, like any other night, when he had heard a shriek. He had swung around to find two teen girls cornered by three men, all armed. He had fought off the men quickly, ushering the girls off before the men could do any more danger. 

He had_ thought_ he was safe, that was until a searing pain shot through his side. One of the men, barely conscious, had managed to pull himself off the ground, and was swinging his knife wildly, just trying to get a hit in. 

And he_ had. _

Peter had quickly disabled him, webbing him up to the wall and dropping an anonymous tip with the police before he walked the two girls home. He swung back home, pulling the cut wider and wider with every movement. 

Peter sits on his bed and groans, taking a cotton ball with hydrogen-peroxide on it to the cut. His skin is stinging, and all he wants to do is sleep. Peter knows he should tell someone, _anyone,_ but he can’t bring himself to be a bother. 

Tony won’t want him anymore if he learned Peter can’t even handle a simple fight. Tony isn’t going to want to mentor Peter when he realizes Peter is weak. Peter _can’t_ lose Tony, he _can’t_. Tony doesn’t want some weak_ child._ Peter cannot be _weak._

Peter bites down on his lip as he wraps the wound, skin still stinging from the alcohol. He lets out a breath. His body is so tense. Everything _hurts. _

He can’t tell May, either. May would be so, so mad at him. He_ promised _her he would be strong and _wouldn’t_ get hurt. He can’t break their promises. He already is such a burden to May, and making her worry about him constantly would only burden her more. 

Peter lays down on the bed, sinking into the mattress. He groans. The blanket feels so soft against his skin. All he wants to do is sleep. 

He can’t let Tony down. Not again. If Peter tells Tony about the injury, Tony will take the suit away from him. Tony will get upset at him. Tony will yell at him. Peter can’t deal with that. Peter _can’t_. He can’t disappoint Tony. 

Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @anyabarnes


End file.
